ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the protagonist of the Ace Attorney series. In Smash, his gameplay is rather strategic and different from others. He will start his life as Investigation Mode, collecting 3 evidences successfully allows him to enter Trial Mode. From there if he gets knocked away, he will return as Investigation Mode. Special Moves Entrance: Files up some papers, then gives them to Maya. Investigation Mode B Picks up a piece of evidence randomly. When 3 pieces of valid evidence is found, the player can press B again to enter Trial Mode. Valid Evidence *Watch *Vase *Autopsy *Knife Invalid Evidence *Mario Hat *R.O.B *Basketball *Cardboard Box *1-Up Mushroom *Luma Up B Slip Up- Slips, knocking down any hit opponents. This move gives a 2% trip to Wright. Down B Sneeze- Sneezes, does heavy push back damage. Also will make opponents Sick. Side B Unnecessary Evidence- Throws an invalid evidence as a projectile. If it dosen't hit anything, it'll sit on the floor for others to pick up and throw. When the invalid evidence is a 1-Up Mushroom, Phoenix eats it and heals. When the evidence is Luma, Phoenix gets a 15 second Super Armor Trial Mode B Paperwork-Takes out a set of papers, the player can then press Up, Down or B again to throw the papers. Up shoots upwards, Down shoots diagonally downwards and B fires straight. Up B Attorney's Badge- Takes out his attorney's badge, and temporarily shields Phoenix's and his teammates from projectiles. Shield will break if Wright is attacked. Down B Present Evidence- Takes out a piece of evidence collected in Investigation Mode, and... Evidences *Watch-Fires a fast, damaging projectile, can be spammed *Vase-A projectile falls on the ground, with splash damage dealt. *Knife-A slow, chasing projectile appears and targets anyone who is winning. *Autopsy-Places a floating blue sphere where Phoenix is standing. Any opponent that touches it gets temporarily frozen. If a teammate touches it however, he can heal damage, 5-10% per 5 seconds. Side B Too Many Superheroes- Steel Samurai appears and fights for Phoenix temporarily. After that, the Evil Magistrate appears and takes away Steel Samurai. Final Smash Objection!- Points and shouts "Objection!" and if it hits an opponent, the stage becomes a courtroom, where Phoenix is questioning the hit opponent, who gets heavily damaged, and all other fighters are in the gallery, mildly damaged. What Pheonix questions the opponent about depends on who the opponent is. Here is a list of Pheonix Wright Questionings. After that, they return to the stage and all opponents get pushed back from Phoenix. Phoenix returns to Investigation Mode. "The one who actually committed the crime... Is you! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes! Take that!" (This is what he says to fighters that do not have a specific questioning quote. Taunts Up-Reads his papers and shakes his head. Side-Does a heroic pose. Down- Points, and says "There is something vague in your testimony." Victory Win *Points and shouts Objection! *Laughs hysterically "Hehe...heheheh..." *Looks around "There is this piece of evidence that contradicts what the witness said... I think." Lose Puts his hands on his head. "One more chance, please." Theme Trivias and stuff *His sneezing references to Trials And Tribulations. *It is predicted that there will be a YouTube video with Wright using his Final Smash against everyone. *R.O.B, a fighter in another Smash game, makes a cameo as Wright's evidence. *Too Many Superheroes references the first two Ace Attorney games, which both have major cases about the Samurai franchise. Category:Fighters Category:MrNightmist Fighters Category:Capcom